MMPR Triple X AU
by GoRanger1986
Summary: Alternate Universe, the Power Rangers must face of against the Lord Zed, the Evil Dia Satan, and his wife Bandora Rita, Twisted CLone Rangers, along with the Chinese Triad. Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll. INTRO UP!
1. Chapter 1

MIGHTY MORPHIN

POWER RANGERS

(Triple X)

**BASIC PLOT**- Power Rangers Anime will be a reinventing of the original series with a huge anime and super sentai twist to it. In this story the characters will have several changes, some will have small changes while others will have huge changes. I'm writing this story to answer several addresses to me to create a story with a super sentai crossover. I intend to place some adult themes to the story, some language based, others sexual, but nothing will be distasteful. It is my hope that those loyal readers of power ranger fan fiction will come across my story and find it to be very interesting and well written.

The main plot to MMPR Anime will be basicly the same, five teenagers are chosen to defend Earth against an alien invader, except that the aliens will be more demon based as apposed to an alien spiecies. In the corse of the story serveral things will change, a new ranger will appear, dark forces will return, and the further along the stroy goes it will seem less like the TV series and begin shaping out to be like a mythical tale of Final Fantasy. It will include ranger love tales, tales of vendetta, tales of revenge, and tales of dispair and hope. It will be my attempt to be one of the best stories I've ever written. The following are character back grounds.

**RANGERS**

**JASON LEE- **Jason Lee is based on the original red ranger of MMPR. He is a 10,000 year old half demon, and is completely unaware of what he is because of the fact that he has lost his memory. He spends his time in the Angel Grove Black Market Club (Youth Center) where he trains and battle in the illegal cage fights that go on in the club. He is discovered by Alpha 5 and there is given the powers of the Red Ranger which begins his tale of destiny that will lead to the horrible truth of who he really is. Jason is perhaps the most troubled ranger as his half demon past continues to surface and for some unspoken reason Bandora Rita strives to make him her allie.

Age- 10,457

Hieght- 5ft 8in

Hair- Black (inflames with red energy when he is angry)

Race- Demon-Man

Color- Red

Weapon of Choice- Katanna sword

**Kimberly Rei- **Kimbery Rei is based on the original pink ranger of MMPR. She is the daughter of a rich Japanese gangster who is sent to America to study. While she is there she is encountered by Alpha 5 and begins her quest as a ranger. While a ranger she begins to discover the truth about her famiy's past and who she is ancestor to. Kimberly is for the most part still sweet and cute, but she has a dark side to her when her father and family are slaughtered in front of her. She also has the Chinese Triad after her.

Age- 16

Height- 5ft 2in

Hair- Black/ pink high lights

Race- Japanese

Color- Pink

Weapon of Choice- Bow and Arrow

**Trini Kai- **Trini Kai is based on the original yellow ranger of MMPR. She has lived in the shadow of Jason Lee for the past four years when she came across him in a dark alley with no hint of his memory. Taking him under her wing she renamed him Jason Lee and showed him the back alley ways of the crime infested Angel Grove south side. She is then given the yellow ranger powers along with Jason and travels with theranger team. She is loyal to Jason in very way, but has her own story to tell about her troubled past.

Age- 19

Height- 5ft 8in

Hair- Black

Race- Chinese

Color- Yellow

Weapon of choice- Daggers

**William Clark- **William Clark or Billy as he is known as is based off the original blue ranger. He is a part time drug dealer as he sells wed to friends and other more shadey characters. He is something of a computer genius as he understands numbers better than most men. He loves to skateboard and is generally the nice guy of the group. As much as the other rangers have something personal to settle in their past, Billy is for the most part whole, excluding the fact that he is the only Ranger feared by Scorpina.

Age- 20

Height- 5ft 9in

Hair- blonde

Race- White

color- blue

Weapon of choice- lance in battle, bong at home

**Zachary Talor- **Based on the original black ranger. He is the unquestioned street thug of the rangers. Zack maybe a great dancer, but he is an even greater fighter. The only thing that seems to keep this kid off the streets is his loyalty to the Black Tiger clan, a group of fighters hailing from South Angel Grove. Their rivals the Red Dragons of north Angel Grove set fire to his nieghborhood when he was very young. Swearing revenge Zack will not rest until both Bandora Rita, and the Red Drangons are dealt with.

Age- 20

Height- 5ft 8in

Hair- dark brown (dyed white)

Race- Black

color- black

weapon of choice- his fists

**Allies**

**Zordon- **The powerful wizard of the past war of good and evil. (not in a time warp) Zordon is the wise guide to the rangers knowledge and powers, but communicates with them through spirit. He dislikes Jason because of his demon blood, but excepts the wisdom of the Morphing Masters for endowing their wisdom into the power coins I choosing their successors. in secret Zordon believes the Rangers will fail in their quest, and even fears Bandora Rita.

**Alpha 5**- The highly intellegent robot and aid to Zordon. He is sent by Zordon to find the Rangers and give them the powers of their destiny. Largley unchanged excluding he wont be whinning any time soon.

**Enemies**

**Bandora Rita**- The highly powerful wife of Dia Satan who runs the occult army of his legion of alien demons. She secretly desiries to bring back her husband from the demon realm. Althogh Rita is human turned witch, she wants nothing more than to rule the world and inslave all mankind. She also shares a darker secret with Jason and desires him to join her in her quest to rule the world.

**Golddar- **General to Dia Satan's armies. He has a personal vandetta against Jason for some unknown reason.

**Scorpina- **Captain to Dia Satan's Harrliquein Guard. Wife to Golddar, and is strangly afraid of Billy. Responsible for the death of Kimberly's parents.

**Burrai- (Tommy) **Son to Bandora Rita and Dia Satan. He is the only Ranger on the side of evil, and is Captain of the Reptilian Warlords. He commands the Dragon Ceasar a powerful evil zord.

**Third Factions**

**Clone Rangers- **A group of evil Ranger clones that were created by Rita, but turned against her is a mutiny. They have a sworn oath to kill both the Power Rangers and Rita.

**Legion Zed Pirates- **A group of evil space pirates led by Lord Zed, they seak only fortution and will kill any in their way, wheather Ranger, or Demon.

**Chinese Triad- **A group of human gansters trying to kill Kimberly Rei for her fathers actions.

**Red Dragons- **Rival Clan to the Black Tigers.

**Black Market Gang- **Led by a man named Skull and backed by the means fighter of Angel Grove, Bulk, this human gang deals with the employment of Jason, and finds itself way over it's head when Jason brings unwanted trouble to the soon overwhelmed Angel Grove gang.


	2. Ch 1 Let The Battle Begin

MIGHTY MORPHIN

POWER RANGERS

(Triple X)

**Chapter 1**

**Let the Battle Begin**

**"I wish I knew what to say about who I am. My past, my future. Where I am from. For most people it is a simple luxury of their mind to know who they are, but for me it is a question that burns in my mind since I can litterly remember, which is the very very short span of four years. Thank God for Trini, she is the only one who was there for me. My first memory is her sweet voice waking me up to the world. Almost like a mother to her child, but she was younger than me... at least I think she's younger. I don't even know how old I am. Trini... my girl, my friend, my hero... oh and she's is totally a fox!" **

"Wake up pretty boy! I'm gonna kill you boy! Do you know who I am? I am Kroll, the destroyer! I will kill you!" the heavy set fighter said to Jason looking mean and hard, his body was riddled with scars and wounds of the past. This cage fighter had been through alot and Jason knew it. He most have wieghed 300 pounds or so. Jason was but 160 tops, without a mark on his body, but still it did not bother Jason. Size was not a factor to him. Jason was a fighter of speed not strangeth.

"Go get him Jase!" Trini called from Jason's side of the ring. "You can do it!"

Jason looked at Trini and smiled, then he tuned back to Kroll with a look of joy. "Hello cap. I'm Jason Lee, and I don't think you'll be forgetting that any time soon."

"HA!" We'll see pretty boy."

Skull entered the cage at the ring's center. He held a microphone and gazed at his marvelous aduiance. "Hello my children of the night, and welcome again to the Black Market!" cheers came from the crowd, they loved Skull. "Thank you, thank you." he looked to one of the girls waving at him in the front blowing him kisses. "I love you too babe. Alright, alright. Have I got a show for you tonight. Meet Kroll the destroy verus Jason Lee!" the crowd cheered again. "Place your bets people, and place them high! Gentelmen, are you ready?" Jason and Knoll both nodded. "When the light blinks green that's your que. Don't stop until one of you is submitts, is knocked out, or dies." once again the crowd roared.

"I got this one boss." Kroll smiled

"I'm sure you do Kroll." Skull answered as he left the cage. "You don't got a chance in hell." he mumbled under his breath, and then he looked to Jason the man he knew would win and gave him the tumbs up.

Jason and Kroll were left in the ring silent, both looked only at the light. Red... red... red... GREEN! They took off. Jason came at Kroll with his fist raised to the sky, the punch landed on Kroll's face. Kroll fell back and Jason came at him again with several kicks to the grion again and again repeatedly until Kroll fell to the floor knocked out from pain. Jason stood over his defeated opponnet. He squated down to Kroll who was moaning in pain. "That's Jason Lee. J-A-S-O-N L-E-E." Skull returned to the ringer soon after. He patted Jason on his back.

Silently he whispered to him. "Gees Jase, I wasn't even at my seat by the time this match ended, can you try to make the next one last a little longer than 8 seconds."

"Sorry Mr.Skull, I'll make the next fight more interesting." Jason said

"That's alright Jason. Any more interesting and the fight will end before I even get out of the ring." he turned to the crowd "Lets hear it for my boy Jason! Come on people lets hear it!"

The Crowd all cheered, but Jason heard one voice above the others. "Whoo hoo JASON! That's it JASON YEAH!!" Trini yelled blowing kisses and whissleling. "YEAH JASON! I LOVE YOU!!" Jason smiled and left the ring.

Shortly after. "Make way people! Make room for my best bro Jason!" Trini cheered as she held on to Jason's arm as they both left the fight club. It was not long before they were in Jason's black Mustang driving back to their apartment. "You were great back there Jase. 8 seconds, that's gotta be your record. Wow, most the time it takes you at least 12 to put them away."

"I know Trini, that guy just didn't hold up as lond as the others, but I can't complain. I got 2,000 for that fight back there, I think we can move to a better apartment now. What do you think?" He asked

"Really! You think we can?!" Trini said with great enthusiasim. Jason's only response was a smile. Trini smiled back in excitment, and to Jason's great surprise kissed him in the lips with a quick peck. "YES! That's so great!!"

Jason shot back with the kiss, Trini had never done that before. "Wow. Thanks." He smiled

Trini quickly calmed down to a more shy tone and turned to face the window. "Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She looked away from him, ashamed a little at her actions. "I-I'm sorry."

Jason grabbed her hand. "No, no, that's okay... I... I liked it."

Trini looked at his hand holding hers and then turned back to face him. "Really?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah..."

Trini was still a little shy at the momment, but then got closer to his lips. "Well... to tell you the truth Jason... I kinda..." but before Trini could move in for the kiss she backed away. "Um... sorry."

Jason just smirked at Trini. "Hey how about I drop you off at Kimberly's place. You told me you wanted to hang with her tonight right?"

Trini took a moment to herself "... yea, I did."

"Okay then." he said happily "To Kimberly's." It was silent for a short momment. "I really did like it."

"Okay Jase!" she said in a bit off embarassment "Don't blow it out of praportion."

It was silent again. "... ... ... So was it like an I like you kiss, or you're my big brother kiss?" he asked again in humor.

"Shut up already!!" she laugh "God!"

After dropping off Trini, Jason found himself confused and alone. He wondered about Trini and what had happened. His mind drifted... and soon he was falling alseep behind the wheel. Then it happened, he saw a robot in the middle of the road. He turned the car hard to the right, he flew off the road, he saw a tree, he crashed. His eyes closed again, but before he was knocked out the robot appeared once again.

Then he woke up, finding himself not in his car, but on the side of the road. He shook his head in pain. The Robot was next to him again.

"Excuse me. My name is Alpha 5 and I'm looking for a man named Jason Lee. Do you know him." the robot said.

Jason turned to the robot. "OH... MY... GOD! I don't believe it!"

"Well I known being a robot would surprise most people. But I asure you I mean you no harm." Alpha tried to explain, but to Alpha's surprise Jason walked right past him toward his car.

"My Mustang. My car. Oh my god my car!" He held his head in shock "It's a wreck. It's ruined. It's totalled!"

"Im looking for Jason Lee, because he is the chosen Red Ranger. You arehim right?" Alpha

"How I'm I gonna pay for this? I didn't have insurance." Jason

"You see you are destined to be the leader of the Power Rangers." Alpha

"I could ask Mr. Skull for cash." Jason

"You must do battle against Bandora Rita, an intergalactic witch and wife to the Demon King Dia Satan." Alpha

"But he has such high interest rates its rediculous." Jason

"I could sell it. But then who'd buy? And I so wanted to move to a better apartment with Trini." Jason

"She has returned from a 10,000 year sleep and plans to conquer to whole of the earth." Alpha

"Oh what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Jason

"And the only ones able to stop her are the Might Morphin Power Rangers!" Alpha

Jason sat on the hood of his now broken car. "Well it can't be all that bad. Huh? What did you say?" Jason asked the Robot

"I said you are Jason Lee, the one destined to be the Red Power Ranger, and leader of the group of heros destined to do battle against Bandora Rita, who in turn plans to conquer Earth. You are your world's last hope Jason!" the little robot said.

"That makes total sense little robot man." Jason smiled putting his hands on the robot's shoulders

"IT... it does?" Alpha said in confusion. "You know last time I told the Destined Ranger of his duty he fleed into the woods for a week. But I most say for a Demon-Man, you are taking this rather well."

"Of course it makes sense. I most be dreaming." Jason sighed in releaf. "This is all a big dream."

"Dreaming?" Alpha questioned

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. The car wreck, the robot..." Jason continued

"My name is Alpha."

"He even has a name... Alpha. This is so wierd." Jason said getting up and smiling. "The Demon-Man was a nice touch by the way. Power Rangers. That sounds so much like a Saturday morning cartoon it has to be fake. A total dream!"

"Huh.. Mr.Jason." the robot shook his head. "You're not dreaming..."

Jason turned back in confusion. "You mean..."

"You are to be a Power..." but Alpha was cut off

"My car is really gone." Jason fell to the floor hugging his car. "No, no, no. I can't believe my car is gone! My car is gone! Oh damn you cruel world no!"

"Excuse me Mr.Jason, I'm sorry about your car. But we really most be going." Alpha said patting Jason's back

Jason rose back to his feet. "Right! Right! We gotta save the world! I gotta be a Power Ranger!"

"Right!" Alpha said. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You're not at all confused by this?"

"No, not really. How else do you explain my loss of memmory, my unexplained fighting skills, and wrecked car on the side of the road, caused by a 5 foot robot on the standing in the middle of the street. You tell me buddy? Really. You wanna give me a other explaination? Is there an other explaination? I mean really, come on?" Jason questioned poking the robot's chest.

"Uh... no. Not really." Alpha said shaking his head. "This is all rather strange to me though. The chosen ones don't usually act this way. They're usually pretty resentful. Or go into denile."

Jason shrugged his soldiers. "mah. I've been in denile half my life, now I just skip the whole tramma ordeals and go strait to the point. Saves a lot of time that way."

"I-I guess so..." Alpha said in confusion

"Hey, hey, hey buddy. Now I need you with me on this. If were gonna save the planet I need you focoused. I need you ready, set and able. Here look take a deep breathe like this." Jason sucked in as much air as he could and let it our slowly. Alpha followed in suit. "There feel better?" Jason asked

"No... not really. I- I can't breathe, I'm a robot. I don't even have a mouth." Alpha said

Jason clapped his hands together. "Well lets get to work huh? So when do we begin?"

"Uh... now I guess."

**"I didn't know what to make of him, this Jason character. In all my metal workings and cybernetic brains I couldn't understand who or what he was. All I knew was that I liked him. He was interesting to say the least. I just wished I hadn't help wrecked his car..." **


End file.
